


Morning Activity

by Mikurira



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita mengenai Parado yang membantu Emu menyelesaikan kebutuhannya di pagi hari.





	Morning Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan tanya kenapa. Saya butuh asupan Parad/Emu.

_Apakah suhu kamar memang sepanas ini di pagi hari?_

Emu Houjou membuka matanya perlahan.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika bangun dari tidurnya adalah jam di depan ranjangnya yang menunjukan pukul enam pagi—sebelum menyadari bahwa suhu tubuhnya semakin naik tiba-tiba.

Ketika syaraf di tubuhnya sudah hampir sadarkan diri sepenuhnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu hal—sesuatu benda yang sedang menyentuhnya di bawah sana.

“ _Ohayou,_ Emu.”

Suara itu mengagetkannya. Emu menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, melihat Parado yang tersenyum padanya. Emu matanya berlari dari wajah, ke pundak, ke kaos biru yang dikenakan Parado, sebelum kemudian berakhir ke tangan lelaki itu. Ia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang.

“Ugh, Parado—”

Ternyata benar itu adalah tangan Parado. Ia sedang bermain dengan benda miliknya di bawah sana, mengurut perlahan bagian tubuh Emu yang sudah lama mengeras dan lengket.

Emu tangannya sontak berusaha memegang pergelangan tangan lelaki itu untuk menghentikannya, tetapi ia tidak terlalu punya banyak tenaga sekarang.

“Par... hhh...” Suara desahan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya terpejam. Lama Emu terdiam memegangi kaos biru milik lelaki di sebelahnya dalam keheningan, ia sedang merasakan gerakan tangan Parado yang semakin cepat di bawah sana.

Ketika Emu nyaris saja sampai pada titik puncaknya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan gerakan itu melambat, membuat tubuhnya kemudian tertahan. Sejujurnya Emu frustasi. Ia ingin Parado melanjutkannya, tetapi entah kenapa lelaki itu tidak menjawab keinginannya.

Emu membuka matanya pelan, melihat tatapan Parado yang ternyata sudah lekat pada dirinya. Semburat merah kemudian muncul di pipi Emu, yang kemudian malah membuat tubuhnya semakin mendesak kebutuhannya dibawah sana.

“Emu...”

Lelaki itu bisa melihat mata Parado yang bergerak dari mata ke bibirnya, kemudian kembali ke matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir bertemu bibir. Emu merasa ada sedikit cairan yang keluar di bawah sana.

“Nnh...” tangan Parado kembali bergerak pelan, dan Emu bisa merasakan dorongan pada ciuman lelaki itu. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mendesah, tetapi Parado terlalu memaksa. Emu bahkan nyaris kehabisan napas kalau lelaki itu tidak mendorongnya untuk berhenti.

Parado kembali menciumnya, kali ini jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Emu bahkan bisa merasakan otot lembut dalam mulutnya menjelajah, sebelum bertemu dengan miliknya dan membuat sebuah suara basah yang tak tertahankan.

Gerakan tangan Parado kembali mempercepat, dan Emu kemudian melepas ciumannya ketika ia berhasil mengeluarkan cairan miliknya dari sana. Tubuhnya melengkung lemah, tangannya masih mengerat pada pakaian Parado di sebelahnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau jarinya terlilit oleh kalung yang Parado pakai saat itu.

Emu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya menangkap Parado yang mengambil tisu dari atas meja, dan mengelap sisa-sisa cairan miliknya dari tubuuhnya.

“Kamu ngapain sih pagi-pagi begini...” ucap Emu menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan.

“Eh, tidak boleh?” tanya Parado selesai membersihkan.

“Aku kaget...” kata Emu kemudian menarik tangannya dari wajah, menatap Parado yang sudah kembali tidur di sebelahnya sambil menatapnya. Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara diantara mereka, kecuali pandangan mata Emu yang beralih dari mata ke bibir dan kembali lagi selama berulang-ulang.

Parado kembali mendekat, dan kemudian menciumnya.

Emu sudut matanya berkedut saat menyadari ada sebuah benda yang mengeras dari balik celana yang Parado pakai. Lelaki itu lalu menghentikan ciumannya, kemudian mengernyit menatapnya.

Parado menatapnya dalam diam.

Sebelum lelaki itu bertanya kenapa, Emu segera kembali mencium lelaki itu dan kini membiarkan Parado memposisikan dirinya di atas Emu. Tangan Parado bergerak menarik kaki Emu, membiarkan dirinya untuk berada diantara kedua kakinya.

Parado menarik diri dari ciuman, terdiam sejenak melihat wajah memerah Emu dan matanya yang sudah menggelap dan berair. Sejenak tangannya bermain dengan kaos merah muda yang Emu pakai, sebelum menarik celana Emu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Tubuh Emu bergetar, merasakan udara menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos sementara Parado mengambil lotion dari atas meja. Lelaki itu kemudian mulai melumurinya pada jemarinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali mencium Emu. Tangannya perlahan bergerak merangsang pintu kecil di bawah sana, mencoba memasukkan jarinya dan mencari titik manis lelaki di bawahnya. Emu tubuhnya bergerak tegang saat Parado berhasil menekan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya di sana.

“Parado... hhh... sudahlah...” kata Emu napasnya cepat. Tangannya sudah mengerat pada sprei kasur kuat.

“Baiklah, Emu.” Parado kemudian menarik celananya turun, membiarkan mata Emu memperhatikannya dengan wajah memerah.

Emu napasnya tercekat, merasakan perpanjangan milik Parado mulai memasuki tubuhnya perlahan. Rasanya panas. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengumpul pada perutnya. Benda itu panas, bergesekan dengan dinding-dinding rapat miliknya di bawah sana, mencoba membobol masuk pertahanannya.

Mungkin ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Emu selalu menggebu dan menggelora seperti pada saat mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kali. Lelaki itu mengelus kepala Parado, mengusap keringat di dahinya sebelum kembali menciumnya. Jemarinya bergerak naik ke kepalanya, menelusup diantara helaian rambut Parado yang lembut.

Ketika Parado mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, Emu hanya bisa mendesah—mengerang, menyebut nama lelaki itu berkali-kali saat merasakan titik manisnya di hantam oleh lelaki di atasnya. Sudah berapa kali air matanya menetes karena hal itu? Emu tidak tahu, ia hanya bisa merasakan napas Parado dan wangi tubuhnya yang memenuhi indranya.

Parado kemudian mempercepat gerakannya, membiarkan suara Emu memenuhi ruangan pagi itu.

“Ah, ah... ah... P-Paradh...” Emu memeluk Parado erat saat menyadari kalau lelaki itu sudah tak lagi mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Gerakannya cepat, panas, dan rapat. Tubuh Emu melengkung dramatis saat terakhir Parado menghantamnya kuat, membuatnya berteriak keras sebelum merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi perutnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau kini tubuhnya—dan kaos merah muda yang dipakainya sudah penuh dan kotor dengan cairannya sendiri.

Parado yang membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Emu kemudian hendak menarik dirinya, tetapi Emu kemudian menahannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan cairan Parado yang masih mengalir memenuhi dirinya.

“Emu...”

Suara itu terdengar dekat di telinga Emu, membuatnya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

“Tidak apa-apa, Parado,” ujarnya menarik wajah Parado ke hadapannya, “aku mencintaimu, tahu?” Emu mengusap pipi Parado tersenyum.

“Aku juga, Emu...” kata Parado kemudian memeluknya.


End file.
